


body.

by astrccyte



Series: Kiss Me. [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: ITS ABOUT THE FEELINGS OKAY, M/M, it's all implied, not even smut tbh, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrccyte/pseuds/astrccyte
Summary: brian and jae finally get a day off, and they take things nice and slow.--aka soft soft softness and jaebri bein soft bois and making love





	body.

They never really had much time together-- with Younghyun having to attend school during the day and maintain his role as star student, and Jaehyung working as an late night radio host, the pair never got much time together. They weren’t going to lie, it was hard, having to be away from your other half for what felt like weeks on end. Brian would leave early morning for class, and by the time he returned home, Jae had already left for the broadcast-- and by the time Jae got home, Brian was rushing out the door, managing to peck Jae’s cheek for a fraction of a second before he was gone.

On occasion through, the stars would align and the two would actually have a few moments together.

_Rushed. Frenzied._ That was usually what those moments were like-- brief occurrences in time when they could actually be together: meetings that lasted just long enough for them to find release in each other, to partially satiate some of the hunger and desire that had built up over the expanse of their long days. Not a minute could be wasted on things like conversation, or being gentle. It was all rough, and hands sliding all over the other’s  body, desperate to feel and caress what had been denied for so long. It was tangled limbs, and swollen lips; multiple rounds and endless moans, as if they needed to stockpile their affection for another drought. They would take short breaks every now and then, laying in each other’s arms and staring into the other’s eyes, as if to permanently imprint the moment in their respective minds. And then they would go back at it again-- tossing and tumbling against the sheets, their headboard rocking against the wall with each movement of their hips. Rinse and repeat. They’d go at it over and over and over, until they physically couldn’t anymore.

Rushed and frenzied -- yeah, that’s what it was usually like. But not today.

Today was different in the sense that it marked the start of a week long vacation. Younghyun was finally off for a short winter break, and Jae managed to get his boss to afford him some much earned vacation time. For the first time in a long time, they could be together; they could be together and take it slow. Slow, and lazy, and gentle. And that’s how Brian found himself that night: draped across the bed with Jaehyung flush against his body.

It was all soft, all tender. In a way, it was more stimulating than their rougher romps-- taking their time meant every sensation was amplified. Jae’s feathered caresses along his sides, the feeling of the boy’s plump lips peppering wet kisses down his neck-- it built up, making it harder and harder for Brian to endure. So much teasing, so many light fingers dragging across his body, setting his flesh on fire as he whined under the older, begging for more. And Jae smiled-- just barely, with the corners of his lips tugging upwards ever so slightly as he continued his ministrations, his lips ever so gradually dragging lower, and lower, and lower, and lower.

Those soft pink tiers made their way downwards, dragging themselves along Brian’s neck, then across his collarbones, then his chest, then towards his soft belly. Everytime Jae moved his lips down the younger’s body, the more his pace dragged on. Slower, and slower, and slower, and slower. And everytime Brian would tug on his hair, begging for more, Jae would just smile again, before pulling away and restarting his kisses at Younghyun’s jawline.

_Lengthy. Prolonged. Unhurried._ Jae was clearly enjoying everything that was going on. He wasn’t exactly the most patient person on the planet-- he would have absolutely loved to jump on Brian, and have his way with him. Going slow was torturous to him too-- but the way Younghyun’s back arched, and the way the sweat dripped off his brow-- the way he kept whining for Jae, tugging at the older’s hair and writhing against the worn sheets of their bed-- the way his moans and whimpers grew louder and louder, resonating around Jae in pure euphony-- Jae couldn’t not take advantage of that. He didn’t get to experience Brian coming undone for him nearly often enough. He was going to savor it, and make it last.

And so he did. Jae kept teasing, slowly peppering kisses on the younger’s torso, leaving soft bruises and bitemarks wherever his lips ventured, as if to place a permanent reminder on Younghyun’s body. A reminder that he belonged to Jae, that Jae belonged to him; a reminder that no matter how long they were apart, they would always find their way together again. Always.

Eventually, he found himself finally entering Brian, passionately thrusting into the boy while Younghyun’s blunt nails clawed at his back, leaving their own trail of reminders on Jae’s body. Their moans melded together in a harmonious fashion, filling the room with sounds of _them_ . Flush against one another, their bodies moved in tandem, and eventually -- _finally_ \-- they found their release, Brian climaxing onto both their stomachs, with Jae following suit and releasing inside the younger, collapsing onto the male soon after.

They lay there, silent and unmoving, save for the steady rhythm of their chests rising up and down in an attempt to regain their breath. Eventually -- _too soon, actually_ \-- Jae pulled himself off and out of Younghyun, moving to settle down on the bed next to the boy. And they continued to lay there, basking in each other’s presence.

“Jae?” Younghyun’s voice cut through the prevailing silence, along with the sounds of their blankets rustling, as he rolled over to rest his head on the older’s chest.

“Yeah?” An arm was immediately wrapped around Brian’s shoulders, pulling him in closer, to where he belonged: next to Jae’s heartbeat.

A pause, more silence. Brian sighed in content, his eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed against the other’s body, nestling his face against the male’s torso.

“I love you.” It was barely more than a mumble, but it was heard by the only one who needed to.

“I love you too, Brian.”

**Author's Note:**

> eeep i finally updated this series! a whole two months later oops  
> this one's a bit shorter than the other one, i hope that's okay ;_;  
> pls ignore typos i didn't proofread this bc i am currently sick and dying #rip
> 
> thank you to everyone who took the time to read this! i really appreciate it! see you next time!


End file.
